Unpredictable
by Lady SooJong
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya ingin membahagiakan Kai apapun yang terjadi. Baginya, Kai adalah segalanya. Seluruh hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk Kai. KAISOO GS. EXO fanfiction. Oneshoot.


**Unpredictable**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, AU**

**OneShoot**

**Cast :**

**D.O. EXO as Do KyungSoo / GS**

**Kai EXO as Kim JongIn**

**JungKook BTS as Kim JungKook**

**Suho EXO as Kim JoonMyeon**

**And others**

**KaiSoo/JongSoo as main pair**

**...**

**Summary**

**Kyungsoo hanya ingin membahagiakan Kai apapun yang terjadi. Baginya, Kai adalah segalanya. Seluruh hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk Kai. KAISOO GS. EXO fanfiction.**

**...**

**This story belongs to me aka Lady SooJong. All cast belongs to themself and people who loved them unconditionally.**

**...**

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWICTH! AGESWITCH! AU! TYPO(S)! ABAL STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa melamun, eoh?!" Bentakan seorang remaja tampan kepada seorang wanita imut dihadapannya.

Membuat sang wanita tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah remaja tanggung di hadapannya yang tengah merajuk.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ya... tunjukkan semangat mudamu!"

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Yak! Appo!"

"Rasakan itu anak nakal! Ucapanmu barusan sangat mengejek kau tau"

Remaja tampan itu mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah dan terasa pedih. Bibirnya ber-_pout_ lucu. Tanda bahwa ia kembali merajuk.

"Aku tidak bohong. Ini panas. Sungguh" ucapnya dengan ringisan kecil pertanda ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh dan ikut mengusapi telinga remaja itu sambil sesekali meniupinya

Remaja tampan itu sekarang menjadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendapat perlakuan manis dari wanita imut ini. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sangat sering di perlakukan manis. Kutekankan sekali lagi pada kata _sangat sering_.

**Plak!**

Bunyi tepukan pertemuan antara kulit dan kulit itu terdengar jelas. Membuat salah satu dari mereka meringis.

"Itu akibat yang kau terima karena berani mengerjai orang tua!"

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu, Kyungsoo"

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku kan hanya senang diperlakukan manis olehmu, Kyungsoo-ya"

"Cih! Seperti baru sekali saja"

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tidak menyahuti panggilan remaja itu. Dan tetap memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungie~"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Remaja itu menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan panggilan terakhirnya yang paling ampuh.

"Sooie~~"

Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya kearah pemuda itu dengan binar yang sulit diartikan.

Sudut-sudut mata bulatnya mulai basah.

"Yak! Yak! Eomma! Mianhae... aigoo aigoo aigoo. Jangan menangis. Aish pabboya Kim Jungkook! Eomma jebal..."

Jungkook -remaja tampan tadi- sedang panik saat ini melihat mata bulat indah Kyungsoo -eommanya- berkaca-kaca. Sambil terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengucapkan panggilan _keramat_ itu.

Jungkook sibuk dengan rasa paniknya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan senyum geli tertahan melihat kepanikan heboh anaknya.

"Ppffttt-"

Jungkook berhenti dari aktifitas-panik-nya dan memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit. Pandangan menyelidik.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan lagi, segara tertawa terbahak hingga air matanya benar-benar jatuh dan perutnya sakit.

Jungkook memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya begitu sadar bahwa Kyungsoo balas menyerjainya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas karena heboh tertawa. Menatap anak semata wayangnya masih dengan rona geli yang menempel di wajah imutnya. Kemudian mengerutkan kening bingung melihat wajah datar anaknya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Jungkookie?"

"Eomma mengerjaiku?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Aigoo, kau marah? Hei! Panggilan itu sudah tidak begitu mempengaruhi eomma. Bukankah eomma pernah bilang padamu saat kita masih di New York? Kau lupa?"

"Memang iya? Sepertinya aku lupa, eomma" Jungkook _nyengir_. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu kita mau kemana lagi sekarang? Kaki eomma sudah lelah kalau kau mau tahu"

"Eomma! Kita kan sedang _kencan_. Jadi, hapus kata-kata 'eomma' untuk hari ini"

"Mmm... kita kemana lagi ya? Ayodong eomma memberi saran! Kemana nih ya... mmm... Belanja? Ah iya! Ayo kita Myeondong! Aku ingin eomma membelikanku _skate_ baru, sepatu jordan terbaru, baju, syal, _earphone_, tas, jam rolex keluaran baru..." Jungkook masih terus berceloteh riang menyebutkan keinginan-keinginannya yang seperti tidak ada habisnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Menyadari dengan sangat bahwa kartu kreditnya akan limit hari ini akibat anaknya sendiri apabila tidak dihentikan segera.

"Kim Jungkook" panggilan lembut Kyungsoo menyadarkan sang anak dari aktifitas membayangkan barang-barang impiannya itu.

Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Beli yang kau butuhkan saja ya? Eommakan belum mendapat keuntungan besar disini. Uang kita juga sudah banyak terpakai untuk menyewa apartement dan membeli mobil serta motormu. Belum lagi kebutuhan kita sehari-hari dan uang sekolahmu. Eomma tidak melarang, Kookie-ya. Hanya saja lebih dipilih untuk yang benar-benar dibutuhkan saja ya, chagiya? Eomma tidak se-kaya appamu"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa bersalah terhadap wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan Kookie, eomma"

"Kookie tidak salah, sayang. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kajja kita ke Myeongdong. Belanja untuk Kookie"

"Jinjja? Yippiee!"

Jungkook berteriak riang dan segera merangkul Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobil mereka diparkirkan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya itu. Moodnya benar-benar bisa cepat sekali berubah. Persis seperti appanya. Ah, Kyungsoo jadi merindukan appa Jungkook itu. Bagaimana kabarnya ya?

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

_"Bagaimana_ _keadaanmu, Kai?"_

"Baik, appa. Aku sehat disini. Teman-temanku juga baik-baik. Aku senang. Appa sendiri, bagaimana?"

_"Sedikit pusing sejak kemarin. Tapi bukan hal besar. Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu?"_

"Bisa membuat appa bangga padaku paling tidak" terkekeh kecil di akhir ucapannya.

_"Peringkat berapa? Bukankah sudah tengah semester?"_

"5. Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

_"Kau harus bisa masuk 3 besar. Kalau bisa menjadi juaranya saat full semester nanti. Akan ada hadiah spesial dari appa"_

"Jinjja? Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha mati-matian, Joonmyeon appa!"

_"Semangat yang bagus, Kim Kai"_

"Jungkook, appa! Kata eomma aku harus membiasakan menggunakan nama koreaku. Tapi teman-teman disekolah tetap aku suruh memanggilku Kai"

_"Dan eomma-mu tidak tahu hal itu?"_

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Mereka terkekeh bersama setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma... _jebal_ aku tidak mau"

Kyungsoo bersedekap mendengar rengekan Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak boleh egois Kim Jungkook!"

"Ayolah eomma... jangan ini, _please_?"

"Siapa ya yang waktu itu pernah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk eomma, kalau eomma mau diajak _kencan_ setiap sabtu malam" Kyungsoo berucap sambil berpura-pura berpikir.

"Iya, aku. Tapi... ayolah eomma" Jungkook masih mencoba merayu Kyungsoo dengan _aegyo_-nya.

"Ayolah, Kim Kai anak eomma yang paling tampan. Hanya beberapa jam saja kau mengenakan jas itu. Eomma janji tidak akan lama di acara itu. Kan kau sendiri yang sering mengajak eomma _kencan_. Nah, anggap saja kita sedang kencan. Arratji?"

Jungkook sudah siap protes lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eomma akan membelikanmu _skateboard_ yang kau inginkan itu. Dan jam tangan rolex"

"_Jinjja_?! CALL! sudah sana eomma bersiap-siap! Jangan pakai pakaian yang terlalu seksi! Kookie tidak mau eomma sakit"

"_Ne... ne, nae adeul. _Nanti eomma akan menata rambutmu agar terlihat lebih dewasa"

"No no no! Tidak ada protes! Eomma tidak mau mendengar protesmu lagi. Arra?!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemas dan memandangi wajahnya sendiri dicermin kamarnya dengan pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Acara ini berlangsung meriah. Para tamu undangan asik berbaur satu sama lain. Sedangkan sang pemilik acara belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Seorang pria dengan setelan hitamnya sedang asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah gagah dan tampannya. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat suatu pemandangan yang menarik. Dimana ada satu pasangan yang seperti sedang berdebat kecil di dekat meja _prasmanan_. Pasangan itu sungguh terlihat serasi.

Walaupun dari jauh dan samar, pemuda itu bisa melihat bahwa keduanya memiliki wajah yang imut dengan struktur wajah yang mirip. Namun bedanya, sang pria memiliki sisi-sisi yang tegas sedangkan sang wanita terlihat lembut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Pria itu tersentak sendiri.

Sejak kapan ia kembali mengamati seorang wanita dengan detail begitu? Seingatnya, terakhir kalinya ia tertarik dengan seorang wanita dan mengamatinya adalah belasan tahun lalu. Atau bahkan sudah dua puluh tahun? Dia tidak bisa ingat secara pasti.

Dan wanita di seberang sana berhasil membuatnya tertarik dan mengamati lebih. Seperti saat belasan tahun lalu. Namun bedanya, wanita belasan tahun lalu menghilang entah kemana setelah ia tinggalkan demi kewajiban sebagai seorang anak.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat mengingat kejadian belasan tahun lalu. Yang sampai sekarang masih meninggalkan jejak rasa bersalah. Dan cintanya yang tidak kunjung pudar.

Kembali menghela nafas berat. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan sosok wanita itu di pikirannya. Tidak. Tidak sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali tersentak.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan wanita dari pasangan yang ia perhatikan tadi. Wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya untuk mengamati lebih detail.

Mata itu.

Pria itu sangat yakin ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

Mata itu, mata yang ia rindukan. Mata yang selalu mengeluarkan binar lembut dan penuh cinta saat menatapnya, dulu. Mata yang tidak bisa berbohong. Mata cantik yang selalu membuat pertahanannya runtuh saat mengeluarkan pandangan memohon. Mata bulat dengan bulu mata lentik yang selalu bisa menghanyutkannya saat bertatapan. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita yang selalu dicari dan dirindukannya. Wanita yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja karena permintaan terakhir ayahnya. Wanita yang selalu memenuhi ruang kosong dihati dan pikirannya. Wanita yang...

Pria itu kehabisan kata-kata melihat binar tak terbaca dari wanita dihadapannya.

Hingga pasangan wanita itu menyadarkan sang wanita. Menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar pria itu. Dan pasangan itupun pergi. Menghilang ditelan kerumunan.

Meninggalkan seorang pria yang masih terpaku menatap kosong ketempat berdirinya pasangan tadi.

"Aku menemukanmu...

Do Kyungsoo"

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang memasuki butik milik Kyungsoo.

Hari ini ia pulang cepat. _Seosaengnim-seosaengnim_ di sekolahnya mengadakan rapat dan para siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tentu saja Jungkook memilih menemui eomma-nya untuk makan siang bersama dibandingkan ikut main dengan teman-teman yang tadi mengajaknya.

Eomma-nya itu sering melupakan makan apabila sedang sibuk. Padahal dia selalu mengingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak terlambat makan. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri punya riwayat penyakit _magh_ yang cukup parah. Ck!

"ANNYEOOONGG! EOMMAAAA-"

Jungkook menghentikan teriakannya melihat pemandangan aneh didepannya.

Menyernyitkan kening dan memandang Luna -salah satu staf dan sahabat eommanya di butik- dengan pandangan bertanya.

Luna hanya mengedikkan bahu. Pertanda ia tidak tahu apapun.

"Eomma" panggil Jungkook pelan.

Kyungsoo dan pria dihadapannya menoleh secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo dengan wajah kaku berusaha tersenyum pada Jungkook. Sedangkan pria itu memandangi Jungkook dengan pandangan menyelidik. Membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman.

"Chagi, kau pulang cepat? Masuk ke kantor eomma ya. Nanti kita makan siang bersama"

"Ah iya, tadi appamu menghubungi eomma menanyakanmu. Kau hubungi dia ya" lanjut Kyungsoo pelan.

Jungkook ingin sekali menanyakan siapa pria dihadapan eommanya itu. Kenapa eommanya jadi bersikap kaku begini. Dan kenapa wajah eommanya itu pucat pasi. Dan tubuhnya tegang.

Tapi Jungkook juga tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo pingsan dengan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan disaat wajahnya pucat begitu. Jadi Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan berlalu kelantai atas. Kantor eommanya.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria terdiam memandangi bangunan berlantai 3 dihadapannya. Mengecek sekali lagi alamat yang terdapat di ponselnya. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah alamat. Sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintu kaca dihadapannya. Menimbulkan bunyi _krincing_ pelan yang memberitahu pegawai disana bahwa ada pembeli yang datang.

Seorang pegawai mendatangi pria itu. Bertanya dengan formal pada pria itu, adakah yang bisa ia bantu.

"Apa pemilik butik ini bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Sahut pria itu datar.

"Ah, nde. Benar tuan. Tuan ada perlu dengan _sajangnim_? Mau saya panggilkan?"

"Ya. Tolong" suara pria itu melembut samar.

"Sebentar tuan. Tuan bisa duduk di salah satu sofa dulu selagi menunggu. Saya permisi"

Pegawai itupun pergi kelantai atas. Meninggalkan si pria yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menduduki sofa-sofa cantik di sudut sana.

Tidak lama kemudian, pegawai itu turun diikuti dengan seorang wanita imut di belakangnya. Walaupun penampilannya dewasa, dengan _blouse_ formal dan rok pensil yang membungkus pas dirinya, _make up_ natural dengan _lipstick _merah sebagai titik fokus dalam penampilannya itu. Tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan keimutan wajah wanita itu.

Dilihat dari jarak segini, pria itu merasa wanita dewasa dihadapannya masih sama persis dengan gadis yang dicintainya belasan tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Masih tetap imut walau umurnya sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Suara merdu itupun masih sama. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Yang dulu selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Suara yang selalu membuat perasaannya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar gila. Selalu. Hingga sekarang efek suara itu masih sama.

"Tuan?"

Kyungsoo melangkah maju untuk melihat lebih dekat pria dihadapannya yang sedari tadi terdiam bak patung.

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang seketika melayang.

"Ya?"

Pria itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan pertemuan pandangan dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat keduanya menegang dan mematung.

"Kim... Jongin?" Lirih Kyungsoo. Memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Ya... Do Kyungsoo. Ini aku"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Terlihat bingung menghadapi situasi ini.

Jongin menghela nafas. Dia memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo. Hal seperti ini sudah masuk dalam perhitungan Jongin.

Bunyi _krincing_ pelan yang diikuti suara teriakan nyaring seorang remaja, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

Jongin mengamati pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. Dari sikapnya saja terlihat jelas bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita itu.

"Eomma"

Panggilan pelan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menolehkan kepala secara serentak.

Jongin mengamati remaja itu. Merasa mengenali postur tubuh dan wajahnya. Ah dia ingat. Remaja ini sama dengan pria yang menemani Kyungsoo disebuah pesta beberapa waktu lalu. Pesta yang membuat Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berada di Korea dan pasta itu juga yang membuatnya menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari alamat Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh. Tidak mencari tahu kehidupan pribadi Kyungsoo dahulu sebelum menemui wanita itu.

Mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan remaja dihadapannya, seketika itu juga menghancurkan segala impian yang dibangun Jongin.

Anak itu... Anak Kyungsoo. Dan tadi Kyungsoo bilang bahwa appa dari anak itu menghubunginya. Apakah maksud Kyungsoo itu... suaminya?

Jongin benar-benar merasa nyawanya melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya saat ini. Belasan tahun. Jongin tidak pernah lelah mencari Kyungsoo dan selalu percaya dia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Kyungsoo dan membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang penuh cinta di dalamnya. Dengan ditemani anak-anak mereka hingga menua bersama.

Dan impian Jongin harus terkubur dalam-dalam hanya dalam waktu hitungan menit.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Kim Jongin?" Suara merdu dengan nada dingin itu menyadarkan Jongin dari patah hatinya.

"Tadi itu... anakmu?"

Bukannya menjawab. Jongin malah bertanya balik walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jongin hanya ingin mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo akan menjawab lain dari yang dibayangkannya. Dan dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Dia Kim Jungkook. Anakku"

"Kim?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan marga Kim?"

"Dia..."

"Jangan berani kau berpikiran macam-macam Kim Jongin. Kim Jungkook itu **anakku**"

Jongin berusaha mengabaikan hancurnya harapan yang telah dibangunnya belasan tahun dan hatinya. Mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang dingin.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin makan siang dengan anakmu? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo... aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tidak bisakah kita kembali berteman?"

"Tidak"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu dan mengenal anakmu"

"Tidak. AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

Sepertinya teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar hingga ke lantai atas tempat Jungkook berada. Sehingga Jungkook terburu-buru turun hingga menyebabkan suara berisik anak tangga yang dipijaknya.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh serentak.

Jongin kembali menatap Jungkook mengamati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terburu-buru menghampiri Jungkook dan menggandeng anaknya.

"Kajja kita makan"

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak menoleh mendengar panggilan Jongin. Tapi lain dengan Jungkook yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?"

"Ah, bolehkah ahjussi ikut makan siang bersama kalian, Kim Jungkook?"

Jungkook menatap Kyungsoo sekilas. Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Maaf ahjussi. Mungkin lain kali saja. Kalau Jungkook boleh tahu, ahjussi ini siapanya eomma?"

"Teman. Iya. Teman lama eomma-mu. Perkenalkan aku, Kim Jongin"

Jungkook menegang sesaat sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, Jungkook dan eomma permisi, Jongin ahjussi"

Jungkook kembali berbalik dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo erat. Dan menuntunnya menuju mobil Kyungsoo. Membukakan pintu penumpang dan menghela Kyungsoo duduk. Lalu berjalan pelan ke tempat pengemudi. Menyempatkan diri menunduk sedikit pada Jongin yang masih melihat mereka dari balik pintu kaca butik.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali Jongin mendatangi butik Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo.

Entah karena Jongin datang dengan waktu yang kurang tepat atau Kyungsoo memang sengaja menghindarinya. Entahlah Jongin tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Jongin tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Hari ini Jongin mencari cara lain untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. _Datang ke sekolah Jungkook dan bertemu dengan anak itu. _Berharap dengan cara ini dia bisa mengambil kembali hati Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, kenal Kim Jungkook?" Tanya Jongin pada sekumpulan gadis remaja yang melewatinya.

"Jungkook? Ah, Kai? Tadi _sih_ sedang berlatih basket di lapangan indoor, oppa"

"Oppa ini kakaknya Kai ya?"

"Memangnya Kai mempunyai kakak? Bukankah dia anak tunggal?" Tanya salah seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Kai terlalu misterius untuk urusan pribadi"

"Ehm! Jadi, Jungkook atau Kai ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Menginterupsi gadis-gadis itu.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi juga Kai akan keluar"

"Oppa ini benar bukan kakaknya Kai? Kalian sangat mirip"

"Benar! Mirip sekali. Hanya saja Kai berkulit putih bersih"

"Iya! Oppa ini Ka-"

"Ahjussi? Sedang apa disini?"

"Oh Jungkook-ah"

Melihat Jungkook menghampirinya, Jongin tersenyum ramah dan berterimakasih pada gadis-gadis tadi, yang dibalas dengan senyum juga dan berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jongin berdua.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Jungkook sedang duduk di sebuah restoran didekat sekolah Jungkook. Dengan ditemani segelas jus jeruk dihadapan Jongin dan jus jeruk serta steak dengan nasi dihadapan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau makan steak dengan nasi, Jungkook?"

"Ah ini? Tidak akan kenyang apabila hanya steak saja ahjussi. Kata eomma, aku ini _norak_. Tapi eomma juga bilang aku persis seperti appa. Tidak akan kenyang kalau hanya makan steak-nya saja. Appa pasti juga akan meminta nasi" jelas Jungkook dengan senyum ceria.

"Ahjussi tidak malu kan makan denganku begini?"

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak. Ahjussi juga sepertimu _kok_. Tidak akan kenyang kalau hanya makan steak"

"Apa ahjussi juga suka jus jeruk?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Jongin dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kalau begitu, ahjussi harus mencoba jus jeruk buatan eomma! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi enaknya jus jeruk buatan eomma. Walaupun eomma tidak suka jus jeruk, tapi jus jeruk buatan eomma yang paling _daebak_" Jungkook berceloteh dengan mulut penuh makanan. Membuat Jongin tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Oya, ahjussi ada apa menemui Kookie?"

"Hanya ingin mengenal Jungkook lebih dekat saja. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Ahjussi kan temannya eomma. Jadi Kookie juga ingin mengenal temannya eomma"

Jongin seperti tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dihadapan Jungkook. Padahal Jongin dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin selama ini.

"Kalau ahjussi boleh tau, kenapa Jungkook dipanggil Kai oleh teman-teman Jungkook tadi?"

"Kai itu sebenarnya nama asli Kookie saat di New York. Kata eomma, itu nama pemberian appa. Nama appa dulu. Eomma pernah bercerita, kalau appa ingin menamai anak pertamanya dengan nama Kai junior kalau laki-laki. Dan akan menjadi Kei kalau ternyata anak perempuan yang pertama. Karena Kookie dari kecil dipanggil Kai, jadilah sedikit aneh mendengar orang lain memanggil Jungkook. Makanya Kookie tetap memakai nama Kai sebagai nama panggilan. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan eomma. Kata eomma, Kookie harus terbiasa dipanggil Jungkook. Maka dari itu kepada yang lebih tua Kookie menyebut diri sendiri Kookie"

"Kookie terlalu banyak bicara ya ahjussi?"

Pertanyaan polos Jungkook membuat Jongin tergelak. Dan mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan sebagai pelampiasan kegemasannya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Jungkook menegang saat Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Senyum kecil yang sarat makna pun tercetak dibibir Jungkook.

Setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya, Jongin kembali bertanya, "Appa Jungkook sekarang ada dimana kalau ahjussi boleh tahu? Ahjussi ingin bertemu"

Jongin was-was menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Dia sudah berspekulasi tentang sesuatu. Dan sudah cukup yakin. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook nanti, mungkin ia bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Joonmyeon appa ada di New York"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Ahjussi mengenal Joonmyeon appa?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan, "Kenapa appa Jungkook tidak ikut ke Korea?"

"Joonmyeon appa kan bekerja, lagipula-"

"KIM JUNGKOOK!"

"Eoh? Eomma sudah datang ahjussi" Jungkook menjawab dengan sebelah tangannya yang melambai heboh. Seakan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera menghampiri mereka.

"Jongin? A-annyeonghaseyo" Kyungsoo memberi salam kaku. Yang dijawab sama kakunya oleh Jongin.

Jungkook menatap mereka berdua dengan sinar mata geli sekilas. Sebelum kembali menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal sedikit.

Setelah Jungkook selesai menghabiskan makanannya, mereka langsung pamit pulang karena masih ada yang harus dikerjakan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Jongin yang termenung dimeja itu. Memikirkan semua celotehan Jungkook yang sarat makna.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma kan sudah bilang untuk menunggu eomma di gerbang saja dan jangan sembarangan ikut dengan orang. Kalau yang mengajak Kookie bukan orang baik bagaimana? Kalau Kookie diculik bagaimana? Untung saja eomma melihat pesan Kookie sebelum meninggalkan butik. Kalau tidak, lalu eomma mencari-cari Kookie disekolah dan Kookie tidak ada, Kookie mau membuat eomma jantungan? Aish!"

"Eomma sudah selesai marah-marahnya? Kookie kan pergi dengan teman eomma, Jongin ahjussi. Dan dia bukan orang sembarangan. Eomma juga sering bilang dia orang baik sewaktu Kookie kecil. Kookie juga tidak akan diculik, eomma. Oh ayolah, Kookie sudah besar. Kookie juga bisa menjaga diri. Dan Kookie sangat menyayangi eomma. Jadi tidak mungkin Kookie mau membuat eomma jantungan"

Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan cium-cium! Eomma sedang marah dengan Kookie" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah anaknya namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terkembang.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah sarapan, ia langsung menghubungi Luna untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk bekerja dan meminta Luna untuk merapikan baju-baju yang baru datang ke butik nanti. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang santai merangkap ruang tamu itu, sambil menonton kartun pororo. Channel televisi lain sedang menayangkan berita. Karena Kyungsoo tidak mau dirinya bertambah sakit dengan menonton acara berat seperti berita, jadilah ia menonton kartun kesukaan Jungkook itu.

Sedang asik-asiknya menonton, terdengar bunyi halus bel apartemennya. Membuat Kyungsoo menyernyitkan kening bingung sebelum bangkit menuju intercom.

"Nuguseyo?"

"_Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan_"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara kita, Kim Jongin"

"_Ini tentang Jungkook atau Kai_"

**Klek**

"Masuk. Kita bicarakan didalam"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan Jongin minuman. Biar bagaimanapun, tamu harus dilayani dengan baik kan?

Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dihadapan Jongin, dan segelas teh hangat untuknya sendiri. Membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Silahkan diminum. Maaf hanya ada itu. Itupun sisa Jungkook tadi pagi"

"Terimakasih"

Jongin meminum pelan jus jeruk itu. Menikmati rasa jus jeruk buatan Kyungsoo yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menanggalkan jus jeruk itu. Membuat Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecil. Jongin tidak berubah, batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan setelah hening beberapa saat.

Jongin bukannya menjawab, malah menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pertanda dia bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tau apa?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah kau kesini untuk membicarakan Jungkook atau Kai junior?"

"Memang itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jadi, Jungkook itu benar Kai junior? Anakku?"

"Anakmu kau bilang? Cih! Jungkook memang Kai junior. Tapi ia, **anakku**."

"Anakmu dengan siapa? Sunbaemu itu? Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon oppa!"

"Tapi Jungkook sendiri yang bilang padaku beberapa hari lalu bahwa appanya adalah Joonmyeon!"

"Joonmyeon oppa memang appanya Jungkook. Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Kyungsoo menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi seperti biasa setelah sempat naik beberapa oktaf tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kalau Jungkook bukan anakmu dan Joonmyeon, mengapa Joonmyeon adalah appanya Jungkook?!"

"Siapapun appanya Jungkook, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Tentu ada!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau menamai Jungkook, Kai junior. Itukan nama yang akan kita berikan untuk anak kita, Sooie"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hentikan, Jongin"

"Soo... Sooie. Aku rindu memanggil namamu seperti itu. Sudah belasan tahun aku mencarimu, Soo. Aku mencarimu. Aku terlalu muda dan bodoh waktu itu. Maafkan aku, Sooie"

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, kumohon. Kau sudah menyakitiku terlalu dalam Jongin. Kumohon hentikan"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau kembali lagi padaku, Sooie"

"AKU TIDAK BISA! kumohon hentikan..."

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA?!"

"KAU TAHU ALASANNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! AKU BISA MEMBAHAGIAKANMU DAN JUNGKOOK, KYUNGSOO! KAU TAU ITU!"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA KIM JONGIN!"

"KENAPA?!"

"JANGAN MEMAKSAKU!"

"KENAPA?!"

"KARENA KAU SUDAH MEMBUANG KAMI!"

"Membuang... kalian?" Gumam Jongin lirih.

"IYA! KAMI! AKU DAN JUNGKOOK! ANAKMU! DARAH DAGINGMU!" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang berusaha mengurangi kemarahannya.

"Kemana kau saat aku muntah-muntah di pagi hari karena _morning sickness_? Kemana kau saat aku ditampar dan dimaki orangtuaku karena hamil diluar nikah? Kemana kau saat orangtuaku kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia disaat usia kandunganku sedang rentan-rentannya keguguran? Kemana kau saat aku mati-matian bekerja walaupun kandunganku lemah? Kemana kau saat aku _ngidam_ ingin dipeluk olehmu? Kemana kau saat aku menunggumu tiap malam berharap kau muncul di hadapanku dan menemaniku terlelap? Kemana kau saat aku kesusahan menghidupi diriku dan anakku padahal lulus sekolah saja belum? Kemana kau saat Jungkook kecil selalu menanyakan tentang ayahnya? Tentang dirimu? Kemana kau saat aku berusaha membesarkan Jungkook dengan tidak membenci dirimu? Padahal kau sama sekali tidak peduli tentang keberadaannya didunia. Kemana kau Jongin? KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI?! KEMANA?! AKU SELALU MENUNGGUMU MUNCUL WALAUPUN SUDAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN! BELASAN TAHUN AKU MENUNGGUMU, KIM JONGIN! TAPI KAU TIDAK JUGA MUNCUL!"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak menarik nafas panjang, "Aku menunggumu. Sampai dititik aku hampir gila dengan harapan kosong setelah belasan tahun menunggu. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak boleh menyerah demi anakku. Demi Kai junior. Demi Kim Jungkook"

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan meluncur mulus dipipinya dengan kasar. Tersenyum singkat pada Jongin yang mematung.

"Kim Jungkook itu anakku. Dan kami tidak memerlukan tambahan siapapun di kehidupan kami. Kau bisa keluar sendiri kan? Jangan lupa tutup pintunya" Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Jongin menuju kamarnya dan menutup kasar pintunya.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook mengusap pelan air matanya.

Dia hari ini hanya ada latihan basket dan vocal sehingga pulang cepat. Dan Jungkook mendengar pertengkaran itu.

Awalnya ia ingin pergi dari situ. Tapi mendengar eommanya menumpahkan segala emosinya dan keluh kesahnya, Jungkook terdiam ditempatnya. Dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Dia tahu, eomma-nya memang benar-benar berjuang dari bawah saat membesarkannya. Tanpa siapapun yang menemaninya saat itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha terlihat biasa saja saat akhirnya membuka pintu apartemen itu dan meneriakkan salam.

Pura-pura terkaget mendapati Jongin masih termenung disofa dengan 2 gelas kosong dihadapannya.

"Loh? Ahjussi ada disini? Mana eomma?"

Jongin terlihat tersentak kaget mendengar suara Jungkook. Matanya tidak fokus menatap Jungkook dan mata itu terlihat kosong.

"Ah, eomma? Eomma-mu ada dikamarnya. Ingin istirahat. Sepertinya. Tidak enak badan"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jungkook" panggil Jongin pelan.

"Ne?"

"Ahjussi ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Baiklah. Tapi Kookie berganti baju dulu ya, ahjussi. Ini gerah. Hehehe"

Jongin mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum hambar.

Jungkook cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamarnya, Jungkook membuang nafas panjang. Hatinya berdenyut tidak enak saat melihat Jongin, appanya, seperti tadi. Jongin terlihat benar-benar terpukul atas fakta yang didapatkannya. Dan sebagai anak, Jungkook tidak suka melihat ekspresi kosong itu.

Terburu-buru Jungkook mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah setelah sebelumnya melempar tasnya sembarangan. Mencuci muka sebentar didalam kamar mandi dikamarnya sebelum keluar menemui Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ahjussi?"

"Maaf ahjussi menanyakan ini. Tapi, apakah Jungkook tahu Appa Jungkook sebenarnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kalem dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Saat kita makan siang bersama waktu itu sebenarnya Kookie ingin bilang sesuatu sebelum suara eomma memanggil"

"Bilang apa?"

"Joonmyeon appa memang tinggal di New York dan tidak ikut ke Korea karena harus mengurus perusahaannya dan keluarganya. Kasihan Joonyi kalau terbang ke Korea. Umurnya bahkan belum 1 tahun. Lagipula Yuta juga sudah terlanjur mendaftar sekolah saat Kookie dan eomma pindah"

"Yixing? Zhang Yixing? Siapa Joonyi dan Yuta?"

"Ahjussi kenal dengan Yixing mama?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Joonyi itu adik perempuannya Yuta dan mereka itu anak-anaknya Joonmyeon appa dan Yixing mama"

"Kenapa Jungkook memanggil Joonmyeon dengan sebutan appa? Dan Yixing mama?"

"Karena mereka sudah seperti orangtua Kookie sendiri. Sedari kecil Kookie hanya berdua dengan eomma. Kookie juga mau merasakan kasih sayang seorang appa. Tapi kata eomma, Kookie harus bersabar untuk itu. Eomma bilang appa Kookie sedang berbakti kepada orangtuanya sebelum kembali pada Kookie dan eomma. Hingga suatu waktu, eomma membawa Yixing mama kerumah. Yixing mama yang sudah menikah dengan Joonmyeon appa beberapa tahun belum dikarunia anak. Yixing mama juga meminta Kookie menganggap mereka orangtua Kookie. Eomma juga tidak keberatan, karena Kookie tahu kalau eomma pasti tahu Kookie ingin kasih sayang seorang appa. Jadilah sampai sekarang dan seterusnya mereka orangtua kedua Kookie. Dan Yuta juga Joonyi adik-adik Kookie"

"Eomma pernah bercerita, waktu eomma sedang hamil Kookie dan kandungannya lemah, Joonmyeon appa dan Yixing mama banyak membantu. Saat itu Joonmyeon appa dan Yixing mama belum menikah, tapi Yixing mama tidak pernah keberatan apabila Joonmyeon appa membantu eomma dan menemani eomma. Eomma bilang, Kookie harus seperti Yixing mama yang baik dan Joonmyeon appa yang sabar juga bijaksana"

Jungkook menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Saat Kookie kecil, Kookie selalu mau tahu tentang appa Kookie. Dan eomma selalu menceritakan tentang appa seperti dogeng sebelum tidur. Eomma juga selalu bilang kalau Kookie mirip sekali dengan appa. Sifat-sifat buruk appa juga menurun ke Kookie, seperti susah bangun, cepat lapar, mood cepat berubah, dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang Kookie inginkan hehehe"

"Selera Kookie juga eomma bilang persis seperti appa. Suka jus jeruk, makan steak harus pake nasi, suka ayam goreng, dan mau makan sayur hanya kalau digoreng renyah. Eomma juga bilang, kebanyakan yang ada di diri Kookie adalah duplikat appa. Mungkin karena eomma selalu memikirkan appa saat hamil Kookie. Kookie juga sadar. Terkadang eomma menangis ditengah malam setelah melihat melihat Kookie tertidur. Eomma pernah bilang ke Yixing mama, kalau wajah Kookie selalu mengingatkan eomma pada appa. Waktu itu Kookie tidak sengaja mendengar. Kookie tidak tahu saat itu harus senang atau sedih. Kookie bingung. Kookie terlalu kecil untuk mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa"

Jongin tertegun dengan air mata mengalir. Menatap Jungkook dengan sorot mata sarat emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Jungkook menatap Jongin. Mengamatinya sekilas sebelum kembali berucap, "Ternyata semua perkataan eomma tentang appa Kookie benar. Wajah Kookie mirip sekali dengan appa. Kalau saja kulit Kookie sewarna perunggu juga, pasti kami seperti kembar"

Jongin tersentak.

"Jungkook... sudah tau kalau-"

"Kalau Jongin ahjussi ini appanya Kookie? Sudah. Dari awal ahjussi memperkenalkan diri di butik eomma"

"Bagaimana-"

"Eomma memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto appa. Eomma juga tidak pernah memberitahu Kookie siapa nama appa Kookie. Kookie hanya tahu, appa Kookie bermarga Kim. Seperti marga yang diletakkan eomma di nama Kookie. Tapi beberapa hari sebelum Kookie dan eomma pindah ke Korea, Kookie mendengar tanpa sengaja pembicaraan Joonmyeon appa dan Yixing mama. Bahwa Kim Jongin adalah appanya Kookie. Kookie lupa bagaimana tepatnya pembicaraan itu"

"Kim Jungkook" lirih Jongin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Ne?" Jungkook tanpa sadar juga ikut menangis entah dari kapan.

"Bisakah... ahjussi mendengar Kookie memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan, appa?"

Jungkook menegang mendengar permintaan itu. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin memanggil appa kepada seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ap-pa... Appa"

Jungkook sudah menangis terisak sekarang. Namun bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Appa... bolehkan Kookie memeluk appa, Jongin appa?"

Jungkook langsung menerjang kepelukan Jongin saat mendapati Jongin mengangguk.

Air mata mereka bertambah deras mengalir seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan ayah-anak itu. Namun bibir mereka mengukir senyum bahagia. Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan appa. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tidak lelah-lelahnya menyahuti panggilan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar. Diambang pintu salah satu kamar, berdiri Kyungsoo dengan air mata mengalir deras namun dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, sedang menatap adegan mengharukan ayah-anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyungsoo melihat Jungkook lebih ceria. Tepatnya setelah hari itu. Hari dimana Jongin ke apartement Kyungsoo dan mengetahui semua kebenaran. Jungkook semakin sering pergi dengan Jongin. Jongin seperti ingin menebus semua tahun-tahun yang dilewati Jungkook tanpa dirinya.

Terkadang hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Pasalnya, ia seperti diabaikan Jungkook sekarang. Biasa setiap sabtu malam, Jungkook akan merengek padanya untuk diajak kencan. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan Jongin sudah menjemput Jungkook dari pagi untuk jalan-jalan. Dan pulangnya, Jungkook selalu membawa barang baru yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Yang kalau dulu, hanya akan ia dapatkan saat ia mendapat peringkat tinggi dikelas sebagai hadiah dari Joonmyeon appa-nya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali menegur Jongin. Tapi jangankan menegur, berhadapan dengan Jongin saja Kyungsoo harus menguatkan hatinya dulu.

Setelah melihat beberapa hari belakangan ini perlakuan Jongin ke Jungkook. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya yang tidak membutuhkan seseorang baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Nyatanya, Jongin sudah masuk terlalu dalam di kehidupan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutup mata, saat melihat kebahagiaan Jungkook bersama Jongin. Bagaimana anaknya itu benar-benar memanfaatkan setiap saat untuk bermanjaan dengan Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Jungkook dengan begitu lembut dan selalu tersenyum bahagia mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook.

Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menutup telinga. Saat Jungkook jelas-jelas berkata mengharapkan keluarga yang utuh. Appa dan eomma yang tinggal di satu atap dengannya. Saat Jungkook jelas-jelas merayunya untuk memaafkan Jongin. Saat Jungkook jelas-jelas mengatakan ingin memiliki adik karena adik-adiknya -Yuta dan Joonyi- jauh di New York sana.

Hati Kyungsoo goyah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menolak lama-lama permintaan Jungkook. Sekalipun terkadang permintaannya aneh dan diluar batas.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak bisa menolak apapun untuk Jungkook. Dia terlalu menyayangi anaknya itu. Anak hasil buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Anak yang diperjuangkannya mati-matian. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Jungkook saat anak itu lahir melihat dunia. Jungkook itu segalanya untuk Kyungsoo. Seluruh hidupnya dia dedikasikan hanya untuk kebahagiaan Jungkook.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jungkook sedang makan malam disebuah restoran berbintang. Kyungsoo dengan berat hati ikut makan malam ini akibat rengekan Jungkook berjam-jam lalu.

Makan malam berlangsung formal. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Dengan si anak yang asik berceloteh riang dan kedua orangtuanya yang mendengarkan dengan tertawa. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga serasi. Jungkook memakai kemeja biru gelap dengan aksen putih, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu putih. Jongin memakai kemeja putih polos dilapisi oleh jas biru gelap dengan list putih, celana kain sewarna jasnya, dan sepatu putih. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sebagai wanita satu-satunya diantara 2 pria tampan itu memakai dress berwarna biru gelap namun warnanya lebih terang dari biru yang dikenakan Jongin dan Jungkook, dengan aksen pita-pita serta list putih yang cantik, dengan sepatu heels 7cm berwarna putih bersih dan tas tangan yang juga berwarna putih bersih.

Jongin berdeham cukup keras. Namun Kyungsoo tetap bergeming. Sibuk dengan makanannya.

Jongin melirik Jungkook yang sedang memakan makanannya sambil mengulum senyum geli.

Jongin kembali berdeham sekedsr untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Kyungsoo"

"Mm?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin.

"Begini..." Jongin gugup. Dia melirik Jungkook yang masih mengulum senyum geli dan menghembuskan nafas.

Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Begini, Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Sooie. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tidak mau berpacaran dulu, kita sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Lagipula, Jungkook memerlukan orangtua utuh. Sudah cukup 14tahun Jungkook hanya merasakan kasih sayangmu, eomma-nya. Dia juga membutuhkan kasih sayangku. Maukah kau membangun impian kita semasa dulu? Menikah, mempunyai anak dan membesarkan mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menua bersama. Sekali lagi aku katakan, maukah kau menikah denganku, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin berucap dengan tangan terulur memperlihat kotak kecil berisi cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil yang cantik ditengahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Membuat Jongin serta Jungkook was-was dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jungkook sekilas. Dan Jungkook segera mengeluarkan aegyo-nya. Menghela nafas berat, "Kau ingin mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, Kookie? Inikah yang kau inginkan? Apakah Kookie bahagia bila eomma bilang iya?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Jongin sekarang sudah pucat menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas.

"Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu. Demi Jungkook"

Jongin yang sudah senang bukan main harus terhempas di detik itu juga. Kyungsoo mau menikahinya karena Jungkook. Bukan karena kemauannya sendiri.

Jongin berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang kacau dengan tersenyum begitu lembut kepada Kyungsoo sambil memasangkan cincin itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat Jungkook yang begitu senang. Senyumnya sangat lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit lucu.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan celotehan riang Jungkook

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berlangsung kemarin. Tepat seminggu setelah Jongin melamar Kyungsoo di restoran.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ini hari minggu. Sekolah Jungkook libur. Begitupula kantornya Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap harus ke butik nanti siang karena beberapa kain akan datang hari ini.

Oya, Kyungsoo dan Jungkook sekarang tinggal dirumah Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongin. Dan mendapati Jongin masih terlelap nyaman dibalik selimut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaan terberat bagi Kyungsoo setiap pagi adalah membangun Jungkook. Dan sekarang harus ditambah membangunkan Jongin juga.

Kyungsoo menduduki tepi ranjang. Menggoncang-goncang pelan tubuh Jongin. Berharap untuk kali ini saja Jongin mudah dibangunkan. Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin teriak-teriak.

Jongin merespon dengan menggeliat pelan. Namun belum terbangun. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin. Masih belum bangun.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Jongin. Nafas hangat Jongin mulai terasa di wajah Kyungsoo. Semakin dekat. Jongin menyeringai dengan mata masih terpejam.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin dan berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Jangan kau pikir bisa membohongiku, Kim. Bangunlah dan segera mandi. Aku akan membangunkan Jungkook" Kyungsoo mengecup pelipis Jongin sekilas sebelum keluar dari kamar dan beralih membangunkan putra tampannya itu.

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo, Jongin terduduk dikasurnya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Tidak menyangka akan dibangunkan semesra itu oleh Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

"Kookie"

"Ne, appa?"

"Kookie mau ikut appa menjemput eomma?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook yang sedang bersandar padanya.

"Eomma kan membawa mobil appa"

"Appa tahu"

"Lalu?" Jungkook hampir tertidur akibat usapan Jongin.

"Mobil eomma kan bisa diantarkan salah satu karyawannya"

"Mmm"

"Jungkook?"

Hening.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook tertidur.

Jongin menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum bahagia melihat wajah tidur Jungkook. Mirip eommanya. Sungguh polos dan imut.

Jongin mengangkat Jungkook ke kamarnya. Walaupun Jungkook sudah besar, Jongin merasa tingkah Jungkook kepadanya tidak lebih dari anak 6 tahun. Dan Jongin bahagia akan itu. Kemanjaan Jungkook membuat Jongin merasa dibutuhkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan mendapati keadaan rumah yang sepi.

Tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Seakan-akan tidak ada seorangpun didalam rumah itu.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jungkook. Setelah berkeliling lantai bawah tidak mendapati anak maupun suaminya itu.

Membuka pintu kamar Jungkook perlahan dan mendapati Jungkook yang tertidur nyaman dikasurnya dengan Jongin yang duduk ditepi kasur itu sambil mengelus lembut surai kelam Jungkook. Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

Beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mandi dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun tidur sederhana sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dan mendapati Jongin sedang duduk dikasur sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Mau kubantu mengeringkan rambutmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab tetapi langsung menyerahkan handuk itu ke tangan Jongin dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau bahagia?"

Suara Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau bahagia setelah menikah denganku?"

"Aku bahagia. Karena Jungkook bahagia"

"Kumohon jangan membawa Jungkook dalam pembicaraan ini. Aku bertanya tentang dirimu. Kau bahagia?"

"Aku akan selalu bahagia saat anakku bahagia"

"Do Kyungsoo" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah. Pertanda dia serius.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan tersenyum lembut, "Aku bahagia. Kenapa harus tidak bahagia?"

"Apakah kau merasa terpaksa menikah denganku?"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak?" Jongin membeo.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo lebih tegas.

"Bukankah kau belum memaafkanku?" Lirih Jongin.

"Kata siapa?"

"Ha?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menangkupkan wajah Jongin dengan kedua tanganya. Mengusap lembut pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya. Masih dengan senyum lembut yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya. Terbuai. Dan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya beberapa detik. Membuat Jongin membuka matanya kaget.

Wajah kaget Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan, Jongin. Kau memang salah meninggalkanku saat itu. Membuatku terpuruk dengan janin yang sedang tumbuh dalam tubuhku. Tapi setelah aku tahu alasanmu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Mungkin aku terlalu munafik. Aku ingin sekali membencimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau anakku tumbuh dengan benih kebencian dalam dirinya"

"Kau... tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu darimana?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol. Tadinya aku berniat menyapanya saat melihatnya di minimarket tempat aku biasa membeli kebutuhan. Tapi saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namamu dengan seseorang di telepon, aku penasaran. Dan begitulah"

"Kau... tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku marah, saat kau memilih menjadi anak berbakti dengan menjaga ayahmu yang sakit Korea? Justru mungkin aku akan marah saat kau memilih mengabaikan ayahmu demi aku. Aku mengerti, Jongin"

"Pergaulan kita saat itu terlalu bebas. Sehingga sex menjadi hal yang biasa. Hal itu justru membuatku termotivasi untuk mengenalkan pelan-pelan sex edukasi pada Jungkook sedari kecil. Setelah Jungkook berusia 5 tahun. Aku membawanya meninggalkan California ke New York dengan bekal uang warisan orangtuaku. Di New York aku bertemu Yixing jie yang ternyata berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon oppa. Aku putus sekolah sejak kandunganku mulai membesar. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon oppa dan Yixing jie melanjutkan studinya di New York" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mengenang masa-masa sulit itu.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku bahagia? Tentu saja aku bahagia"

Mata Jongin tidak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Kyungsoo intens. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo akan menghilang saat dia lengah sedikit saja.

"Kenapa harus tidak bahagia, disaat anakku menerima dengan tangan terbuka ayahnya. Disaat kau juga menerima Jungkook dan membanjirinya kasih sayang yang baru sempat ia rasakan. Disaat impianku sedari dulu tercapai. Aku sudah menjadi desainer, dinikahi lelaki yang kucintai sedari dulu, memiliki anak yang tampan, baik dan pintar seperti Jungkook. Semua hal ini membuatku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Jadi, Kim Jongin... aku bahagia. Dan aku mencintaimu. Dan selamat ulangtahun, sayangku" Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan lembut dikening Jongin. Lalu turun ke pucuk hidungnya. Kemudian bibirnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Bingung harus apa. Dia belum sepenuhnya mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA~~"

Teriakan Jungkook dan kemunculannya dipintu kamar sambil membawa kue menyadarkan Jongin. Jongin beralih menatap Kyungsoo dihadapannya yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Kau merayakan ulangtahunku bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan kita yang cukup mewah. Maaf kalau saat ini merayakan ulangtahunmu hanya sederhana"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak, Sooie. Ini lebih istimewa dari apapun". Mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama dan mengacak sayang rambut Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disamping kasur.

"Aku mendapatkan maafmu. Maaf kalian. Mendapatkan kembali cintamu. Mendapatkan cinta baru dari anakku. Aku... aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki malaikat-malaikat baik hati seperti kalian. Appa berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian sedikitpun. Eomma dan Jungkook adalah harta appa yang paling berharga"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Jongin. Ia terharu. Sangat terharu.

"Kau tidak pernah kehilangan cintaku, Jongin" sahut Kyungsoo lirih.

"Ayo appa tiup lilinnya!"

Jongin sudah bersiap untuk meniup, saat suara Jungkook menghentikannya. "Jangan lupa make a wish!"

Jongin tertawa ringan sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

Semoga impiannya dan Kyungsoo yang belum tercapai bisa tercapai. Semoga keluarganya selalu diberkahi kebahagiaan. Semoga Jungkook tumbuh menjadi anak membanggakan. Semoga rumah tangganya selalu harmonis. Dan semoga Jungkook segera memiliki adik.

**Fuuuhhh~**

Tepuk tangan Jungkook dan Kyungsoo terdengar heboh. Membuat Jongin tertawa lepas melihatnya.

Jungkook dengan jahil mencolek krim pada kue dan menempelkannya ke wajah Jongin yang sedang tertawa. Membuat Jongin terdiam. Kini giliran Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang tertawa melihat wajah Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai, sebelum mencolek krim itu dengan kedua jarinya dan menempelkan masing-masing kepada Jungkook dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tidak terima membalas menempelkan krim juga ke wajah Jongin. Dan terjadilah perang-menempelkan-krim-ke-wajah-lawan itu.

Dengan wajah penuh krim. Kyungsoo menghentikan perang mereka. Dan mulai memotong kue yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Menyuapkan Jongin dan Jungkook secara paksa karena mereka tidak mau memakan kue-tidak-berbentuk- itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelah memasukkan kue itu ke mulut Jungkook dan Jongin hingga penuh. Membuat pipi mereka seperti bakpao bulat karena menggembung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Malam ini Jungkook ingin tidur dengan appa dan eomma!"

"Andwae! Malam ini appa ingin meminta hadiah appa dari eomma!"

"Appa kan sudah mendapat kue tadi! Appa rakus sekali ingin meminta hadiah lagi!"

"Ini kan hari ulangtahun appa! Terserah appa dong!"

"Appa!"

"Jungkook!"

"Ish! Aku kan hanya ingin tidur dengan eomma dan appa!"

"Appa kan hanya ingin hadiah appa!"

"Memangnya hadiahnya tidak bisa kapan-kapan?!"

"Memangnya tidur dengan eomma dan appa tidak bisa kapan-kapan?!"

"Eommaaaa!"

"Eommaaaa!"

"Appa jangan mengcopy aku!"

"Appa tidak mengcopy Kookie!"

"EOMMA AKAN TIDUR DIKAMAR KOOKIE! KALIAN TIDUR SAJA DISINI BERDUA! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI! ARRA?!"

"Kyung? Sooie? SOO! YAK! AKU INGIN TIDUR DENGANMU"

"EOMMAAAA! KOOKIE INGIN TIDUR DENGAN EOMMA"

"DIAM DAN TIDUR! ATAU EOMMA TIDAK MAU MENGURUS KALIAN SEHARIAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unpredictable**

**.End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L/n :: sebenernya ini fanfic buat spesial kaisoo day. 12, 13, 14. Tp karena aku baru nyelesaiin malem ini, jadi... mianhae /deep bow/.**

**Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini /bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY ULTIMATED BIAS DO KYUNGSOO AKA D.O OF EXO! I HOPE THE BEST FOR YOU MY DEAR~ **

**HAPPY 3TH ANNIVERSARY KAISOO! MY PRECIOUS OTP, MY LOVE, MY EVERYTHING~ LONGLAST SELALU DAN KEEP ROMANTIC EAPS!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SEXY ADORABLE BOY KIM JONGIN AKA KAI OF EXO! I HOPE NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU, BBY~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2015, January 12**

**#HappyKyungsooDay**

**#HappyDyoDay**

**2015, January 13**

**#HappyKaiSooDay**

**2015, January 14**

**#HappyKaiDay**

**#HappyJonginDay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright© by Lady SooJong**

**January 15, 2015. 01.14 am WIB.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEED YOUR REVIEW !**

**PLEASE... YOUR REVIEW IS EVERYTHINGS TO ME.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
